The present invention is generally directed to the field of folding pocket knives. Tactical folding pocket knives (tactical folders) are a genre of blades designed specifically for ease of use and practicality in strenuous situations. Most tactical folders have thumb studs or grooves for ease of opening, pocket clips for ease of access and involve a locking mechanism that can be opened with one hand.
Many conventional folding pocket knives have locking mechanisms that prevent the blade from closing until the user desires. Many locking mechanisms for folding knives involve a first mechanism for preventing the knife from closing, and a second mechanism or part to halt the knife from opening beyond its desired point (over-opening). One of the more popular conventional locking mechanism is a liner lock mechanism, which includes a metal bar that is disposed within the handle of the folding pocket knife. The space in the handle of the folding pocket knife is sufficiently wide to house the folded blade and the metal bar. When the knife is unfolded such that the blade is in a position of use, the bar is operable to move laterally within the space to prevent the blade from retracting. In order to close the blade again, the bar must be pushed back across the space, which requires the user to place his or her thumb in the line of blade rotation. Obviously this procedure increases the likelihood of accidental injury to the knife user.
One of the most common ways for people to break knives is by using the blade for prying. Although a blade is not made for this purpose, sometimes the blade is the only tool available and must be used.
Tactical folding knives are often utilized in close proximity to other personnel or penetrable objects for simple cutting tasks such as cutting chord or opening boxes.
Most conventional clip systems on knives are simple pieces of steel or plastic that apply pressure against the handle in order to provide friction against movement. This friction must be overcome by force (vice rotation) for most knives. Conventional clip systems are either easy to access or secure when in use, but rarely both.
What is needed is a folding pocket knife that include a sturdy prying portion.
What is additionally needed is a folding pocket knife that enables simple cutting applications in without unfolding the blade.
What is additionally needed is a locking mechanism for a folding pocket knife that does not require the user to place his or her thumb in the line of blade rotation.
What is additionally needed is folding pocket knife having a clip that is both easy to access and secure when in use.